0 Depths Under the Sea (Carddass Mermaid)
0 Depths Under the Sea is a story arc in Super Hero Taisen Mermaid. Plot The Shell Breakers Pirates plots to steal the Sea Stone to control the Kraken to conquer the sea. Characters Banpresto Originals Atlantis *Mitsuyoshi Inoue - Green mermaid tail *Hikari Inoue - Blue Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Musashi Inoue - Black mermaid tail *Rina Inoue - Blue mermaid tail with Purple seashell bra *Atlantis Royal Guard **Guntiver the Arctic Mer-Wolf - Red mermaid tail. **Augustus the Polar Mer-Bear - Blue mermaid tail. **Erma Ermine - Orange mermaid tail with pink seashell bra. **Flip Mer-Penguin - Black mermaid tail. **Sealia Mer-Dog - Purple mermaid tail with white seashell bra. **Echo the Dolphin - Purple mermaid tail with green seashell bra. **Coral Otter - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. **Spike the Mer-Porcupine - Orange Mermaid tail. **Sonar Inoue - Black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and pink seashell bra. **Trevor Burrow - Purple mermaid tail. **Mike Otter - Blue mermaid tail. Hyoga *Carla Hyakkoi - Princess of Hyoga. She has an red/white Mer-Raccoon tail and orange seashell bra. *Yao Hyakkoi - Carla's mother. She has an blue Mer-Raccoon tail and white seashell bra. Neptune *Aries - Same character from Puchi Puri Yuushi. Will have more development, including being Princess of Neptune. Green mermaid tail with white seashell bra. Phanagoria *Nagumo Ichitaka - Grey merracoon tail Shicheng *Long Haiyang - Black and white mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. *Ling Haiyang - Black and white mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. *Jun Hǎiyáng - Black and white mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. Thonis-Heracleion *Kakeru Inaba - Brown merdog tail Yonaguni *Kitsune (Ginger) Bikuni - Purple merfox tail and matching seashell bra *Mari Bikuni - Green merfox tail with purple fins and purple seashell bra *Finn Ginger - Mari's husband. He was an fox sailor who was put of a underwater explostion team that came to Yonaguni to look at the buildings for use in building a museum. Finn just wanted to talk to Maru, but accidentally frightened her as he approached and was placed in prison. Mari later reilze her mistake and turn Finn to a merfox using the Ethereal Water and marries him. Purple merfox tail. Egg Bosses *Nephthys the Vulture - Black/Yellow mermaid tail with white seashell bra *Clove the Pronghorn - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Cassia the Pronghorn - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Thunderbolt the Chinchilla - Purple mermaid tail with red seashell bra *Battle Lord Kukku XV - Green mermaid tail *Speedy - White mermaid tail *Akhlut the Orca - Black/White mermaid tail *Tundra the Walrus - Purple mermaid tail *Mordred Hood - Black mermaid tail *Axel the Water Buffalo - Purple mermaid tail *Conquering Storm - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Maw the Thylacine - Yellow mermaid tail *The Shell Breaker Pirates **Ren Otter - Blue Mermaid tail **Abyss the Squid - Green Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Opal the Mer-Fox - Yellow Mermaid tail with black seashell bra **Dive the Mer-Lemming - Purple Mermaid tail **Ryan the Mer-Bird - Black Mermaid tail **Blade the Shark - Red Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Fiona Fox - Black mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Actas Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Lucia Nanami - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Hanon Hosho - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Rina Toin - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Caren - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Noel - Light Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Coco - Yellow mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Seira - Orange mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Nikora Nanami - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Kaito Dōmoto *Hippo Fujiko Productions Doraemon *Doraemon - Blue mermaid tail with orange fins at the end. *Dora the Kid - Yellow mermaid tail *Wang Dora - Orange mermaid tail *Dora-Med III *El Matadora - Red mermaid tail *Dora noivi - Brown mermaid tail *Dora-rhino - Green mermaid tail *Dorami - Yellow mermaid tail Gainax Puchi Puri Yuushi *Yucie - Green mermaid tail with white seashell bra Gonzo Black Cat *Eve - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra My Bride is a Mermaid *Nagasumi Michishio *Sun Seto - Pink mermaid tail with white seashell bra *Gozaburo Seto *Ren Seto - Green mermaid tail with black seashell bra *Lunar Edomae - Yellow mermaid tail with black seashell bra Nintendo Pokemon *Misty/Kasumi - Green mermaid tail with pink seashell bra *May/Haruka - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Dawn/Hikari - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Misty/Kasumi's Staryu *Misty/Kasumi's Starmie *Misty/Kasumi's Goldeen *Misty/Kasumi's Psyduck *Misty/Kasumi's Politoed *Misty/Kasumi's Corsola *Misty/Kasumi's Azurill *Misty/Kasumi's Luvdisc *Misty/Kasumi's Horsea *May/Haruka's Squirtle *Dawn/Hikari's Piplup *Dawm/Hikari's Buizel P.A. Works Hanasaku Iroha *Nako Oshimizu - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. Sunrise Love Live! Sunshine!! *Chika Takami - Yellow mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *You Watanabe - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Riko Sakurauchi - Light Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Ruby Kurosawa - Magenta mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Hanamaru Kunikida - Orange mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Mighty Cat Masked Niyander *Nyago/Niyander - Blue/Red mermaid tail *Miko/Junior Niyander - Pink Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo *Angol Mois - Purple mermaid tail with white seashell bra. Quotes *Sonar: My Aunt has been traveling for a few months. So it a bit refreshing to see home again. ---- *Ren: In addition to breathing underwater and swimming with a tail, you will all have water based powers. Just to make things more simple. ---- *Thunderbolt: Purple? Really? *Abyss: Better than nothing. *Maw: (Looking at his tail) Would have gone with grey or black, but this will do. ---- *Augustus: I'll need a oxygen tank while helping with the air domes. ---- *Kasumi: As one of the Princess of Cerulean, I can uses the Pokemon of my choosing from my collection as well as my sisters'. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Books